


【水仙向】世界一等的公主殿下（正文+番外）

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet
Kudos: 1





	【水仙向】世界一等的公主殿下（正文+番外）

仓鼠国的老国王近日夜夜难眠，倾举国之力也无法抵御猫头鹰在边界的侵扰，再这样下去就只有一条路可走，把自己最心爱的小女儿嫁出去和亲，以求援助。

仓鼠国的小公主是蜜罐泡大的、金钱堆大的，在国王皇后的宠爱里，她此生的任务就只有无忧无虑地活着。哪成想国家一朝势颓，老国王竟然不得不把掌上明珠送到老虎国的王子那里去，他的小公主该如何活下去呢，她从小没学过勾心斗角的手段，见了人就只会甜甜的笑，一旦出了这从小长大的宫殿，他的女儿是不是只能孤独地流离他乡。

边疆的战火没有给皇室太多伤感的时间，小公主坐上马车离开皇宫的那一日，最喜欢的花冠也不能止住她的眼泪，母后和她说她会嫁给列国最英俊的王子然后过上幸福的生活，而父皇只是背过身去叹气，背影仿佛都苍老了很多。小公主只在童话故事里见过爱情，她看着自己粉红的裙摆，努力在记忆里复原着王子，现在应该说是她未来丈夫的脸。

许多年前，小公主和小王子在宴会上见过一次，所有的女孩子都围在小王子身边但他倨傲地谁也不理，赶走了一众烦人的追随者，小王子在偏僻的花坛边发现了小公主。她真可爱呀，袖口繁复的蕾丝遮住了一半小手，只能看到几根肉乎乎的手指在轻轻拨弄玫瑰的花瓣，小王子觉得自己捡到了一只小精灵。

小公主在前往老虎国的路上时，援助的军队就已经抵达了边疆，老国王频频收到捷报却怎么也高兴不起来，这都是拿女儿的幸福换来的。小公主擦干了眼泪却藏不住哭肿的双眼，车帘掀开的那一刻，她看着陌生的宫殿无助极了，一脚踩空摔下来，被伸出手准备搀她下马车的王子抱了个满怀。记忆里那个小男孩已经长成了俊美的男人，华丽的皇冠把阳光折射出七彩的光影，小公主看着眼前飞扬的金色发丝不禁失了神，呜咽着打了一个哭嗝，她感觉男人把她抱得更紧了，“抓到你了，我的小精灵”。

小公主怀孕番外

小公主最近很烦，父皇和母后都说她真是天生公主命，和亲竟然遇到真命天子，被宠得比出嫁前更甚，但是童话故事里的结局都是王子和公主幸福的生活在了一起，没说公主还要生小孩。

我自己还是个小孩啊这可怎么办，小公主没事就盯着自己的肚子发呆，愁得觉也睡不好饭也吃不下，尽管那里还看不出怀孕的迹象只有一圈软肉，但她觉得自己就像揣了个定时炸弹。

大臣面前雷厉风行积威甚重的王子其实是个老婆奴，本想着成为国王以后就去邻国求取自己小时候的梦中情人，没想到命运弄人，这一天竟是提前到来了。自己的宝贝还是和小时候一样单纯，毕竟看着她的眼睛，谁舍得让她懂一点残酷的事情呢。王子说是娶老婆却好比养女儿，当初哄上床就着实费了一番功夫，如今怀了孕可是更难懂了。王子觉得小公主有什么心病，他却猜不到。

小公主好委屈啊，肚子越来越大的话自己的漂亮裙子都穿不上了，脚也会肿起来再也踩不进精致的舞鞋，我会变成胖公主的，她咬咬下嘴唇，更重要的是，没有人会最爱我了。

家宴的时候老国王高兴的不得了，直说如果是个男孩子老虎国就后继有人了，小公主一顿饭食不知味，回去就早早躺下了。王子从背后拥上来，把小公主整个嵌在怀里，他的宝贝还是小小的一只，怀孕了比以前更软了，捏起来像天上的棉花云。

“如果不是男孩可怎么办”，小公主头也不回地闷闷发问，王子一听声音就知道自己的宝贝难过的要哭了，他心疼的叹了口气。

“是男是女我都喜欢的，如果是男孩就继承王国，我们两个可以回仓鼠国定居；如果是女孩就宠着养大，挑个满意的夫婿风光大嫁。”

“那你还会爱我吗，我怀孕了会变丑的，说不定到时候你连我的爱也不想要了。”

王子找到了小公主的心病，可是在自己的眼里老婆只有一天比一天更可爱，无论如何她都是自己世界第一的公主殿下，永远只会想要老婆更多的爱罢了。

王子凑过去亲亲公主软软的小脸蛋，“只有一个孩子分走你的爱就够了，剩下的都要给我”。


End file.
